How is my dad cooler than ME?
by HikariForever
Summary: Naruto wants to become popular, but how can he if his dad suddenly became his age and goes to school with him and AND is more popular than him? Oh, the embarrassment! Jiraiya better find the cure for this weird, potion spell thing, or Naruto's going to have to take matters into his own hands! Comedy, Family and Beautiful friendship, all in this crazy story! Come on, take a look!


**How is my Dad cooler than ME!?**

**Chapter 1: I'll keep an eye on you**

"I swear I'm going to be the coolest kid in school! You'll see!" Naruto jumped from the table and exclaimed. All eyes were on him, no one but him. He didn't cower under the stares of his peers as he continued to smile waiting for everyone to be inspired by him. "I am Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo!"

A couple of giggles were heard, especially from Sasuke's table. There was his "love of his life" Haruno Sakura laughing at him along with everyone else. Sasuke sat there staring at Naruto with a smug smirk, as the cafeteria roared with laughter. The table he has always dreamed of sitting on was occupied, by Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Suigetsu, Kankuro, Juugo, Karin, Sakura, Sai, Temari and Ino. They all laughed at him like this every day.

"What's so funny Sasuke!? You picking a fight?!" Naruto exclaimed in embarrassment and anger with ball up fists and rolled up sleeves. Sasuke chuckled lightly and the cafeteria went so silent you could hear a pin drop. Sasuke stopped laughing and glared at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

"No, you're not worthy. It will just be a waste of time." Sasuke stated with his voice lacing with venom. Naruto was furious, Itachi and his table were watching from afar as he merely smirked and continued eating. Naruto walked up to Sasuke getting ready to throw a punch but was suddenly stopped by the large and muscular Juugo, who almost acted as if he was Sasuke's bodyguard and never left his side. "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried from his table. Juugo smirked as he let go of Naruto's wrist.

"I think you should listen to your girlfriend." Suigetsu joked as their table roared with laughter. Suddenly sharp and quick footsteps were heard and it was getting closer and closer and closer, and it could not be mistaken who it was.

The principle: Tsunade

"Naruto! How many time do I have to tell you to stop starting fights!?" Tsunade roared as everyone shivered under her cold glare directed towards Naruto. Naruto felt humiliated and heard evil voices in his head. He's been hearing them ever since he was a child and his father didn't know what it was either. The voice was deep and dark and sent shivers down his spine and made the back of his head's hairs stand up.

"These annoying peers don't understand you. They never will, just finish them off. Just use my power…" It muttered slowly. Even though Naruto has always been tempted to use it, he promised his dad he would never, so he never did. He just came to a conclusion:

That voice is called ANGER

"My office now!" Tsunade ordered as Naruto trailed behind her with his head down and his shoulders slacked. From afar his table watched him. His table consisted of Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, and Lee…oh and Akamaru. Hinata was worried, this type of thing happened countless of times to Naruto, but she had a bad feeling about this one. Suddenly a hand grabbed hers and she looked up to see it was Tenten.

"Don't worry Hinata, we are all worried. We're all his friends' right?" She smiled and looked at the rest of the table as the nodded uninterested. Kiba slammed the table and Shikamaru jumped up. Now is the second time he's gotten woken up, first Naruto now Kiba.

"We need to win!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Basketball tournament?" Tenten asked.

"Yes! I want this to be the first time the Konoha Leaves win, and as the captain I have to make sure of it!" Kiba grinned. "-And as Gai as our coach we will!" The Konoha leaves don't have a good reputation in any sporting event and Kiba was going to do anything to change this, and as the captain of the Basketball team, he's definitely going to try his best.

"YOSH! With the power of youth we are going to WIN!" Lee yelled with his fists in the air.

"So what's the problem?" Shino asked. Kiba looked at Shino in disgust and pain.

"We need to train bug-boy! We need to whole team to contribute this time; you know how hard it's going to be?" Kiba answered. "Last time when Suigetsu was the captain he didn't ever make training sessions and just invited everyone out to karaoke instead. WE CAME LAST, you know how embarrassing that is, especially for a future pro basket baller like me?!" Kiba cried as Shikamaru yawned.

"Just get Hinata to ask Neji to ask the team on Sasuke's table to contribute this time. I'm sure you're more worried about convincing them then convincing everyone else." Shikamaru suggested and went back to his nap.

"Nice idea Shikamaru!" Choji praised helping himself to a bag of chips. Kiba just stood there with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth you're going to catch bugs." Tenten giggled.

"Genius!" Kiba muttered in surprise. "Hinata, please do it, for your best friend! Please!" Kiba begged grabbing Hinata's arms with puppy dog eyes.

"S-sure Kiba, why not?" Hinata smiled. Kiba gave Hinata a bear hug as Hinata suffocated under his grip.

"Kiba let go of her! She going to faint- Too late…" Tenten warned.

"HINATA-SAN! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON YOUR YOUTH!" Lee cried shaking her back and forth.

Naruto entered his home and lazily slumped himself on the living room couch. He lives with Jiraiya and his father Minato. Naruto's mother passed away once he was born however he always heard tales that a fox was trying to kill Naruto and Naruto's mother save him, causing her life to be taken. However Naruto didn't believe that at all, he wasn't a child he was old enough to know what "actually" happened but his father always treats him like a child.

Minato teaches martial arts as his job and is getting a lot of money out of it. Naruto tried to participate however he likes fighting his own way. Naruto believes that one day he will make his own martial arts which consist of no rule. It consists of feeling and passion. That's what he wants to do.

"So you're not going to say hello to the old man huh?" Jiraiya asked sitting down on the couch in front of Naruto. Naruto turned his head and grinned.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit tired." Naruto answered. "Sasuke's really annoying…"

"Yeah, we heard it all before, even from you principle." Jiraiya replied with a soft chuckle. "Minato is ready the letter now, Brace yourself, he's not always going to go easy on you." Jiraiya explained. Minato entered the leaving room with a white top and a blue pants with a letter in his hands, and he looked disappointed.

"Really? Another fight you wanted to start?" Minato asked as he looked at Naruto with serious and stern eyes. Naruto stood up and read the letter. "One more time, and you'll be expelled. Naruto you are an Uzumaki you're going to give your mother's family a bad name. Why are you always starting fights with the Uchiha?"

"That's because he was laughing at me!" Naruto defended his honour, but then sounded like a whiney child doing so. One of Minato's eyebrows stood and he was amazed at his son's childish antics. "No, I mean I know it sounds childish but he was actually trying to push my buttons' ttebayo…" Naruto continued as Minato sighed and took a seat.

"If so, Sasuke will continue to do so if you continue making a huge reaction. Ignore him and he'll get bored." Minato advised as he took a sip from his cup of "coffee". Little did Minato know that that wasn't coffee at all. Naruto and Jiraiya started at Minato in shock as he shrunk, and his youth came back.

"Dad, what the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock as he stared at his dad who now looked about the same age as him.

"What?" Minato replied as he put down the almost empty cup of "coffee". Jiraiya however, had some idea on what was going on.

"Minato…did you…did you make that coffee?" Jiraiya asked carefully begging that this wasn't because of…_that._

"No, it was on the kitchen counter and I thought no one was going to finish it so…" Minato answered a bit suspicious of both his son and his teacher's actions.

"That was…a youth potion my old friend Orichimaru gave to me. You know, to help me get ladies. I guess I accidently left it in the kitchen…." Jiraiya confessed. Naruto stood there in shock.

"No way…so…so this is your fault?! Dad you need to look in the mirror!" Naruto advised as Minato rolled his eyes but did so anyways. Minato looked at himself, and was surprised at what he saw.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" He scolded but still looked in the mirror. "I'm…I'm young?"

"I'm so sorry, I'll get this fixed, don't worry. You didn't finish the drink did you?" Jiraiya asked looking in the cup and saw it was almost empty and was glad. "Good I'll get this fixed, but…it may take a while."

"What about my classes?!" Minato asked stressing out. "I can't teach like this!"

"I will teach it! My martial arts skills haven't completely gone!" Jiraiya smiled trying to calm everybody down.

"What are you going to do in the meantime Dad?" Naruto asked as a smirk worked its way up Minato's face.

"I'll keep an eye on you."

"What?"

"I'll join your school."

**Guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter if you want me to continue then please review and tell me your thoughts ^.^**

**_HikariForeverx_**


End file.
